Life's Rule
by AizSaku
Summary: [hiatus] Let the Rave gang rave down high school life. HaruElie MusicaMelodia LetJulia IlluBelnika
1. Illusion

Life's Rule

**Chapter 1**

Hi people! I'm back from my cruise in the Bahamas! Did ya miss me? Sorry that it was a long long long while before I last wrote a story… Guess this one really did take me a long while to think out…. Any way, hope u like Life's Rule! Illusion 

(Haru's POV) Dream-

_Several pieces of steel exploded… The air was humid and so damp… It was so damp that it wetted everyone. I can't believe how hot it was…. Boiling heat…. Colors exploded in my head, everything was so fuzzy and pale… Then I saw my reflection in the mirror… I was a fuzzy eight-eyed caterpillar! My scream echoed my mind; there was no stopping it…. _

Normal POV

Haru Glory shot up from his bed, he was covered in sweat…. The air was so hot…. "I must have forgot to turn the air conditioning on." he grumbled and walked out of bed to turn it on… He saw that the thermometer read 99 degrees…. Haru's mouth dropped anime style and his eyes turned into white holes (ya know when their mouth drops and their eyes are like white holes! )… **groan**

"Sigh! My as well get out of bed and take a shower… It's already… um… 9:55! AHHHHH! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" he started and screamed! Haru dashed around the house and grabbed his half-finished homework, half-eaten sandwich, and half-broken backpack and raced off for school…

Haru was grumpy, when he got to school; their so-called principal Mr. Sieg Hart gave him another tardy call that week when he was 2 minutes early….

"Mr. Glory, how nice that you made it before 8:30 today. Oh well, you still get a tardy for being here… Now 30 seconds after 1st period started…" Mr. Sieg Hart said coolly… He handed Haru the tardy slip and left…. Haru growled at Sieg and stomped into the classroom… Their teacher English teacher Mr. Shiba was in the middle about telling the different between a grade A paper and a grade B paper.

" Ah! Mr. Glory, so nice of you to join us! We're just talking about grade A and B papers! Speaking of grades, you got a grade C paper…. Less than I expected from you, but you still passed! Now, take a example from miss Elie here and you'll know what's the true meaning of a 100 correct beautifully written paper!" said Mr. Shiba. Elie blushed at this…. Haru gave her a "know-it-all-teachers-pet" look…. Elie just stuck her tongue out at him and smirked (I never saw Elie smirk before.)

"Mr. Glory if you're still listening, please have a seat next to miss Elie, and I hope some of her talent will rub off on you!" continued Mr. Shiba.

"But sir, Melodia is already sitting next to me!" Elie objected.

"Well then, miss Melodia can sit behind you miss Elie!" stated Mr. Shiba. Elie shot a death glare at Haru and started taking he careful notes again.

Haru waited for Melodia to move all her stuff to the desk behind Elie. The brown-haired girl seemed to be taking her time. Before she left, Haru caught them glance and eye-single a code… He was suspicious…. Why would they want to start a gossip about him? They were the gossip queens of the school, but why him? The popular girls were just playing… right?

Haru sat down, the class was going to be finished soon, so Haru thought that he could escape taking notes, after all, he only took notes when he was bored….

2 min. later-

Mr. Shiba erased the board and said, " Well class, it looks like class is over. I hope you all took notes on the difference of grade A and B papers because we'll have a big test on them. This will be 50 of this week's grades (In my school, we get grades every week.). You all have a good time studying!" After Mr. Shiba said a BIG test, Haru groaned, he didn't take notes…. "Looks like you're going to have a hard time on the test Haru." He thought.

2 hrs later-

"Groan, finally, lunch!" Haru grumbled as he stumbled off to where his best buddy Musica was waiting for him…

" Yo Haru, ole buddy! Did you enjoy the History lesson? It was longer than I thought!" said Musica as he flashed Haru one of his grins.

"Ya, the history lesson was boring and it was long…. Can you believe that I got ANOTHER tardy slip from Sieg?" said Haru as he stuffed a ham sandwich into his mouth.

"Another one, Haru? Sieg must REALLY hate you! By the way, did you hear about the rumor that after everyone left, Shiba totally gave a speech in his empty classroom about how much better Elie's paper was better than yours?" asked Musica as he smirked.

"WHATT! I mean, Shiba would never do that to me!" argued Haru.

"But the point is, he did…."grinned Musica. Haru groaned and then said, "How come Elie beats me at EVERYTHING!"

"Well, I don't know…. Maybe you're just stupid!" reasoned Musica; he thought he was a genius…

"Well, Elie can't beat me at sports!" cheered Haru as his spirits quickly lifted…

Well, how did you like it? I know that it's STILL short and lack description… But OVERALL, how did u like it?

**WELL PLZ PLZ PRETTY PLZ REVIEW! FLAMES WELCOM!**

**  
REVIEW!  
**

****

\/


	2. Accidentally

Chapter 2

Accidentally Positively

**Thks reviewers! **

**Uhhhhhh: yep, this chappie has got Haru/elie **

**Tambasalo: yes, everything is possible**

**White-cracker: thks! Here's your update **

Kikyoreborn9295: thks! U've been following me around haven't u? I have u in every one of my stories! -- 

**Stormy Dreamer: Thks! I'm really glad that you've really liked it! **

Sports Class

Haru was kicking around a soccer ball, feeling better than he was at lunch…. In fact, he was so happy that he could be on Mr. Smile's World's Happiest Teens show (I made that up)!

"Haru, what's with all the grinning?" asked Musica.

" Ha ha! I just feel happy cause Elie isn't good at sports!" Haru said as he grinned from ear to ear…

"Doesn't mean she isn't good at getting all the sport captains under her control!" Musica said as he pointed out the group of sport captains around Elie… Haru looked and gave Musica a frown…. "What do they see in her?"

"They see in her what you don't see in her…. Simplified, she's pretty, she's popular, she's funny, she's nice, but not to you," stated Musica. Haru blinked and said, "Wow Musica, I didn't know that you were such a personality teller!"

"I'm not… You're just stupid!" said Musica… Haru gave him a look….

After School

"Man! I can't believe that we got detention just for calling Elie a brat no-it-all! It's not like she'll take it personally!" complained Haru as her dragged garbage toward the exit, "And Musica, come help me!"

"Hey man! I'm not the one who called her that and earned after school work for the next week! I'm not here to help you either, I'm only here to watch!" smirked Musica. Haru grumbled and once again started toward the exit.

"Hey Haru! How are you enjoying your time today working with all the trash bins?" asked Elie as she approached the guys. She smirked the world's evilest smirk that was ever possible… Haru growled and didn't say anything…

"Yo Elie! Care for a soda?" asked Musica trying to earn a date.

"Thanks Musica! At least your nicer than the dope of a best friend you've got!" smiled Elie. Musica only grinned… Haru lunged at Elie while Musica only held him back by his collar…. Elie was just out of reach so she stuck her tongue out a Haru, pulled and pinched his nose…

"Lets go Musica," said Elie as she headed around the bend. Musica left a Haru rubbing his nose and steaming….

"That Elie! She's going to get it someday!" muttered the boy rubbing his nose. He reproached to drag the giganto bag of garbage out to the back exit….

-Maybe I'll dump this garbage on her… Maybe I'll flush her down the toilet… Maybe… Maybe…. Maybe… I'll… I'll… I'll do something to her! - thought Haru…. He was really close to the exit now…. After 30 mins. of pulling has done some good….

Haru was proceeding to push the bag of garbage into the trash bin…. This was the 13th bag today…. Of course, miss Perfect was just washing her hands after her EASY extra credits work that afternoon…

But Haru, of course got hard detention while Elie never had one in he life… Haru grumbled….

"Wow Haru… You being a dope, I never thought you could have got this far on your… What? 2nd bag? You really surprise me!" said Elie sarcastically… Haru growled and dug his nails into the thin garbage bag and it broke…. Haru yelped in surprise while Elie just laughed….

"Haru Haru! Like I said, you'll never make it this far…." Said Elie as she smirked her world's most evil smirk there ever was possible.

Haru frowned, steamed, and started toward Elie… But he stepped onto a slimy banana peel and slipped…. (We're entering a slow motion slide) Elie, who turned around at that moment was dragged down after Haru…. Haru fell, bringing Elie on top of him…. There lips met in the strangest moment….

(We've let slow motion) Haru couldn't stop taking in the kiss while Elie was collecting herself… He couldn't help thinking about Elie's breasts on his chest…. Elie collected herself and pulled away in the split of a second…

"BAKA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HARU GLORY!" She shouted as she gave him the punch of a lifetime! Haru really was taken by surprise and didn't see that coming…. Elie got up and stormed away, not noticing Musica by the doorway…

10 mins later

"Wow Haru, I didn't know that you had the nerves to KISS Elie! I thought you hated her!" teased a smirking Musica, he handed Haru a towel to clean himself…

"It was an accident!" protested Haru as he took the towel.

"Right…" said Musica sarcastically.

"Great! I'm going to have to tell my sister what happened tonight cause she'll wonder why I smell so bad… Maybe I'll just lie…" muttered Haru.

"Haru… You do know that tomorrow, Elie's going to have people saying that you're a pervert…" stated Musica, he hated to know that his best friend was going to be the center of gossip that week, or month…

"I know… What's with Elie anyway? It was just a accident," said Haru.

"Oh ya… A accident kiss!" sarcasted Musica, he rolled his eyes, "Haru, you should know somethings… 1, do you know how many guys always wanted to kiss Elie? 2, that was Elie's first, so you should know that she's going to be mad… 3, she's going to drag your reputation in the mud so bad…"

"I don't want her to hate me…" started Haru…

"So you DO like Elie! Our little Haru has a crush!" teased Musica…

"WHAT? No I do not have a crush on Elie!" he protested.

"Haru, you're on you way! The first things that proves a crush is the denial!" answered Musica…

**So how do u like it now? I know that I have too much speech so GIVE ME SUGESTIONS! **

**REVIEW!** And if you're Alison, plz log on so I can see uor account.


	3. Spies Undercover

Hi guys! Guess who's back from another cruise? ME! It was kind of hard to find time to write on a cruise so I took the job when I got home… Anyway, here's a new update! Did u guys like the last chappie? I didn't get lots of reviews on that one….

**Uhhhh: Ya, I'm going to make Haru the center of the girls (except for Elie's groupies) adores.**

……**.: There are going to be revenge here…. Elie's going 2 get revenge on Haru and then blah blah blah! I don't like to edit my chapters and I have crappie spelling, 2, but it's readable at least!**

**White-cracker: you're write, there's going to be a lot of fluff in the future.**

**Stormy dreamer: I don't like proofreading, but still, I'll go and see to all the mistakes… **

**This chapter is dedicated 2 all those who commented about my horrible spelling and mistakes, etc. **

**P.S: I hope this does not have as much spelling mistakes as the others have.**

**RaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRaveRave**

"Can't believe that jerk, he just had to break the garbage bag… And I broke my nail giving him a piece of my mind!" Elie muttered.

"Can't believe what?" popped in Melodia. Elie jumped back in surprise and quickly said, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Why do you ask?" Melodia was suspicious but disguised that, "Come on Elie, we got to go, I'm hungry!"

"Ya, ok," Elie said and started to go, "Aren't you coming Melodia?"

"I'll be there in just a sec. You go ahead!" Melodia stopped and pretended to tie her shoelaces... Melodia checked to see if Elie had gone and stood up again…. "There is definitively something going on, and I'm going to find out!" She didn't know that Elie was standing against the wall, listening… "So she suspects? I'm going to have to be careful about what I do and sat around her…" Elie thought as she narrowed her eyes and hurried off before Melodia could come…

Haru and Musica

"I bet there's still a red spot here her hand hit me!" grumbled Haru as he tried to rub the spot away only to get it redder.

"She really hates you now… Who know what she'll say about you tomorrow. Maybe it won't be so bad!" wondered Musica out loud.

"Like she'll ever go easy on me," grumbled Haru again as he and Musica headed toward his house.

"You know, your sister is going to show Elie a piece of her mind when she finds out. I bet even Elie won't be able to stand THAT one," stated Musica as he continuously tortured Haru with the talk.

"I'll like to see sis do THAT to Elie… It'll be fun, but too bad that I don't want Elie to be even angrier with me. To think, I'll probably get rumored and hit at if sis do talk to Elie," sighed Haru.

" Ahh! So you DO like Elie," Musica nodded and grinned.

"WHO EVER SAID THAT?" Haru said with a dangerous glance at Musica, Musica stopped the subject.

"So, how are you going to cover Elie up in this case Mr. Glory?" asked Musica.

"I don't know… Any ideas?" Haru scratched his chin.

"I always knew that you were stupid," Musica said plainly as if the world hasn't known that already. Haru shot him another glance…

"Ok ok… We just say that you were clumsy and hit your cheek on another girl's fist!" suggested Musica, he too was stupid at that moment.

"That's even stupider than anything I ever came up with," growled Haru, he was really impatient, they had to find an excuse soon or else he might just live the rest of his life in humiliation of rumors….

"Just say that you accidentally hit yourself!" suggested Musica again.

"Might as well tell her the truth cause with that one, she'll definitively suspect," sighed Haru, he needed an excuse so bad…

"Well then, I give up. Just tell her that you upset a girl!" Haru didn't say anything, that was better than saying anything else… He looked at the setting sun, thinking about Elie. He let his eyes wonder to things around him… A brunette was just in from of them and they never noticed…

Melodia, the brunette that was listening to Haru and Musica ramble off on excuses smirked… So this was the THING that Elie wouldn't talk to her about. Interesting…

After she dropped Elie off at their apartment complex, she went out to grab some dinner for them at a near by restaurant, she didn't think she would be THAT lucky finding out what was going on…

"So Haru got a beat off from Elie… Hm…. There could be more things going around her than I thought…" Melodia wondered as she rounded the corner.

"Hey Haru, did you just see what I see?" asked Musica as he spotted Melodia round the corner to Beach Street.

"Ya, Melodia? That best friend of Elie's? Hmmm… I didn't know that they lived at Beach View apartment complexes… Don't they have to be real rich in order to rent one of those things?"

"Ya… Want to follow that babe?"

"Why not? After all, sis can't get any madder… If so, I'll call her… Haru went into a nearby pharmacy so call.

30 sec. later 

"Ya, she'll save dinner for us if we get home that late." So off Haru and Musica went, secretly following Melodia, who was not that far off…

They followed Melodia all the way to a dock…

"I thought Beach View was suppose to be on Garage Island," said Haru.

"Na. Not really. It's on some island called Nebula Island, it's still Garage Island land property," replied Musica.

"So how are we suppose to sneak on the boat and not let Melodia see us?" asked Haru.

"We hitch a ride on the back of the boat," answered Musica.

So the two boys waited until all the passengers were inside the topped boat and both took a seat on the back of the boat as the boat sped off toward a distant island in the ocean not far away…

"That took longer than I expected. Wasn't Nebula Island only two miles away from Garage Island?" asked Haru again.

"Na. It's quite a distant away. Like 10 miles by boat. We were traveling on about 20 miles per hour," shrugged Musica, "Lets go before the babe gets out of sight"

The two boys once again picked up to get on track of following Melodia….

Ahead, looming by a great waterfall was the Beach View apartment complex. Complete with golf courts, tennis courts, out side and inside swimming pool, basketball courts, etc.

"Wow, that place looks greater when you see it with your very own eyes…" wowed Haru as he gazed at the marble apartment complex in front of them….

"I like the waterfall," said Musica as he too gazed at the beautiful falling spring of clear aqua water falling down the rock cliff by the complex.

"I wonder how Elie and Melodia manage to live in this place," gasped Haru as he looked at the view that was before them. A beach with white sand, blue waters, and babes everywhere, palm trees lined before the beach and the walk way of from the beach to the complex… This was paradise…

"They should have named this island Paradise Island, it sure is a wonder," said Musica as he eyed the girls in bikinis on beach.

"Come on, we have a Melodia to follow," said Haru as he began to drag Musica from looking at the girls to following Melodia toward the complex again….

Melodia, who hasn't had the single idea that two boys named Haru and Musica were following her walked toward the complex.

"Every time I see this complex makes me want to scream with glee… Can't believe that Elie was a friend of the owner… We only have to pay ¼ of the price here! Better get home so Elie, Julia, and Belnika," thought Melodia. She, once again, returned to walking toward home.

"What will do now?" groaned Haru, he just realized that to the front of the girls' apartment complex was as far as they could get…

"Relax Haru, I got see binoculars from Tech. City!" said Musica as he rolled his eyes at Haru.

"Really? Those things see through walls… I hope they don't see through shirts and pants!" said Haru. Musica sweat-dropped, "They don't… I don't think," He added at the very end quietly.

The two boys hurried off toward Melodia again, one hoping that the binoculars won't see through clothes, and the other thinking about undergarments…


	4. Illuis

HI! Guess who finally had an idea of what to do on this chappie? ME! Thks all reviewers, I LOVED all my reviews. Keep reviewing and this story will go faster than a land slide!

uhhhh: umm... I'm probably not going 2 put a fight between Cattleya and Elie... It depends on how the story is gonna twist.

GlorysGirl4ever: Thks! I'm SOOOO happy that you liked my story, my best friend HATED it (hint: That will be Tambasalo.)

ipcryss: ya, Let, Illuis, Griff, and Plue are going 2 make appearances.

Soon-to-be-Yami'sgirl: ya, I guess the plot kinda thickens. There's a good beating from Elie here.

Kagome of darkness: ya, i'll be writing...

(music... suspicious music...) Musica and Haru were creeping up a tree... There was no one in the jungle of the forest they were in to get to the girls balcony. "Why do we have to climb a tree? Can't we just go home?" whined Haru in an un-Haruish voice as he once again, slid down the tree trunk.  
"Do you want to hear what they talk about us or what?" asked Musica, who was making MUCH BIGGER progress than poor Haru who keeps sliding down the tree trunk. "grunt Not really... But sense we are already here, there's no point in going back. Hey Musica, there's someone watching us..." siad Haru.  
"Who?" asked Musica, he turned and looked down at Haru.  
"That guy with a mirror at his hand. The one that's loving himself," said Haru. Musica saw him and called, "HEY YOU! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT US?" Haru's eyes popped out... The manjust looked at them and smiled and waltzed toward them in a VERY VERY slow manner. "Ahh! Mates! What are you doing? Climbing up my beautiful tree?" asked the smiling man, he was REALLY REALLY calm and collected.  
"YOUR tree? I think not," said Musica, still on the tree. "Ahh! It's my tree alright. I fact, it's not a tree. It's my tree, Mariss, the BEAUTIFUL lady!" smoothed the man, feeling the tree. Musica sweat-dropped and said, "That still doesn't prove it's YOUR tree, the tree belongs to the planter." The man only smiled even bigger, which to Musica's dissatisfaction. "The tree belongs to me because I planted the tree and also owns this very apartment complex," smiled the man, now loking at himself with satisfaction in the mirror, "I'm trying to tell this in my most beautiful way, how did you like it?" Musica sweat-dropped again, Haru... Well Haru was getting grumpy waiting for Musica to finish the conversation that was not suppose to be part of their plan. "You! You only look like 20!" cried Musica. "ARE YOU SAYING I'M OLD! HOW DARE YOU CALL ILLUIS OLD!" shouted the man, Musica cringed. "I'm not saying your old. I'm just saying that you look to young to be owner, Illuis," said Musica, "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a tree to climb." Illuis is watched... In a second he was gone. "FINALLY! We got rid of him!" cheered Haru, the second he said that, Illuis popped in and said, "Are you saying that you don't want me? I was going to ask the lady at the balcony to come and join you guys in climbing the tree, she's quite a special one." At that moment, Haru and Musica both froze. What lady on the balcony? Could it be Elie and her friends? Slowly, Haru and Musica looked up, and there she was, Elie smirking down at them from the third floor... She called down to them, "Hey Haru, Musica! I didn't know that you two liked tree-climbing. Maybe you should join the monkeys!" After she said that, she laughed and went away. "Ahh... So you known miss Elie!" said Illuis, turning his gaze to two really red boys. "Ya, we know her. She's quite the devil," growled Haru. "Oh no! That's not miss Elie. At least not the one that lives here! She's as sweet as honey!" protested Illuis. "No way! Did you just hear what she said to us?" asked Musica.  
"Hmm? She said something to you? So it is! Isn't she sweet?" smiled Illuis , "Anyway, I've got to go. I hope you boys come often. I'll be looking foreward to the next time we meet!" With that, Illuis left two boys. "We've got to know what's going on up there," siad Musica, with that, he started climbing.

2 mins. later

"Ya! We're finally on the balcony!" said Haru. "We won't be needingmy binoculars with this glass," said Musica, he examined the glass, there was a curtain, so it was not neccessary to hide. So the boys took out their micro-ears (i made that up.) and leaned to listen to the conversation inside the girls' place.

ELIE'S POV

"Elie, was that Haru and Musica down there a few minutes ago?" asked Melodia, she was washing the dishes. We have finished eating. Belnika and Julia gave me a puzzled look. "Ya, those monkeys were trying to climb Pretty Mariss," I replied. Melodia gave me a look that told me "I'm-gonna-get-all-the-info-ican", this made me a little nervous, after all, she was known to make tricky questions that just leads to what she wants to hear. "What did ya tell them?" "They should join monkeys and go climbing with them," I replied, I was glad that she didn't gave me a hard one first.

sorry. there was no beating. I just wanted to end this chappie quick. and, I probably will start another story after halfway, it's probably gonna be a One Piece or Zatch Bell story. Thks for being so patient with me!

Love,

J6girl 


	5. Does It Figures?

hi! I didn't think I would get 5 reviews really quick! Thks for the support!

frgrg: Ya, I didn't check spelling, but I'm not real grammar freak, but i still try.

amylovestakuya: thks!

kikyoreborn9295: ya, you reviewed EVERY one of my stories. I was kinda wondering if something bad happened cause I didn't get u on this story.

ELIEANDTHEGIRLSELIEANDTEHGIRLSELIEANDTHEGIRLS

"So where are Haru n' Musica now?" asked Melodia, settling down on a sofa. "Who knows. And who cares?" bored Elie, she was beginning to get real nervous.  
"Ahh!... I see... Did Iulius get them?" asked melodia again. "Ya." "Hmmm... Do you think they were trying to pull a prank on you?" asked Melodia, "After all, they COULD have followed me..." Melodia, she perfectly knew that Haru and Musica were following her. She wanted them to follow her. This was ALL her plan to get Elie to confess. "Maybe. And if they do, they get the gossip treatmeant." "Hmm... I think Haru doesn't really hate you. I think he just wants attention." hummed Melodia, she was moving in while Elie didn't suspect much yet. "If that freak wants attention, then he can just get himself in trouble. After all, we do want to see Haru get dentention AGAIN, I mean, the girls and I." Elie was beginning to suspect that the kill was coming in, and she was not going to be the catch of the day.  
"Ahh... Maybe Haru thinks that to be popular, he needs to have EVERYONE's attention, including yours!" Melodia casually said as she spooned herself some ice-cream. "HEY! Why are me and Belnika not envolved in this conversation! We NEED to know about this Haru and Musica, too!" whined Julia. Melodia gave her a glance and said, "Sure. Haru likes Elie, and Musica is this guy who keeps Haru from trouble!" "No... That's not ALL you need to know. Melodia has this GIAGANTO crush on Musica and would NEVER admit it. Isn't it sweet? Melodia and Musica, such a musical name!" sighed Elie, teaseing Melodia. Melodia turned bright red as the girls all "awwww... isn't that sweet? Our little Melodia has FINALLY gotten a crush!" The girls all dropped the subject and each got ice-cream and watched TV. Each was thinking of something: Elie: hmm... I wonder... Does Haru really want attention? Or just MY attention? Melodia: THEY KNOW! but Musica IS hot... Julia: hmmmm... Matchmaking... I can play two roles in this one... Elie's and Melodia's... Belnika: I hope Julia is not gonna matchmake... but it doesn have it's good effects... and the bad ones, too...

HARUMUSICAHARUMUSICAHARUMUSICA

"HOW CAN THEY THINK THAT I LIKE ELIE!" cried Haru in disbelieve. "Well... You DO like her... There are always that girls have this thing of figuring out if somebody likes them..." rolled Musica slowly. "WHAT! You mean that Elie MIGHT know?" cried Haru again. Musica grinned and thought, "I knew it! He likes Elie. With that sentence, I just proved it!" 


	6. Journals

Hi people! Sorry! There was an interruption between computer and the fanfiction writer.

uhhh: I don't know why you can't see a link... Maybe u can e-mail me at 

Uhhhh: let is gonna be there alright. I just don't know when's his grands apperance.

ravebeing: thks! (also, I don't know what reviewers I already posted on my last update so I might be repeating somethings!)

kikyoreborn9295: ya, I really hate it when school gets in the way of posting. especially sense it takes me FOREVER to study for exams and stuff.

also, if anybody here plays Maplestory, PLZ review. I want help!

Journal of Haru Glory-

...I don't know if I like Elie or not... She's the bratty kind I guess. A gossiper... A rumor starter... At least if you're on her good side then she's nice... She's nice to everybody except for me, Musica, and the new kid Let. I have no idea why... It's not like I WANT to be on her bad side, it's just that... Well, I just am... I know that not everybody likes one another... But why pick on me and my buddy? WHY ME! The new kid Let, seems a little quiet and... Well... Mean... He's a real scowling bean... He got onto Elie's bad side by well, not replying when she asked him a question... Now she seems a little hard on the guy... Can't blame him... She demands that eerybody replies her... Let, I guess that he's kinda of the "I care only for myself and I don't care for you" kind... Can't blame a guy for what he feels. Guess what, we have two other new students. They fit in PERFECTLY! They're the girls me and Musica saw at Elie's paradise home. What's their names again?... Oh ya, Julia and Belnika. Julia's kinda... Undescribable... Belnika... I guess you can call her... Who knows... Elie welcomed them with open arms, she must hav planned it... Julia seems to keep on glancing at Let... Elie noticed but didn't say anything... I guess popular girls don't spread gossip or rumors about their friends... Let seems also to be taking glances at Julia, they're a perfect match... Or rather, glancers... The only other thing I have to say is that the whole school is going to go on a fieldtrip to Myisa Mountian. Heard that place is a snow trap...

Haru

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Journal of Hamlio Musica

I am so smart... I proved my suspision that Haru has a adoring side to Elie... Yes, I'm smart aren't I? Melodia... It's a beautiful name... Musica and Melodia... Perfect match... I sound crappy don't I? Yes, I'm just a hopeless romantic right now... She'll never cast a beautiful glance at me... Oh well.. I always get over it.  
There is going to be a fieldtrip to Myisa Mountains... Heard that they have hot springs there... Then again, it's a snow trap of a place... Blizzards n' stuff...

Musica

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Journal of Elie

I'm so proud... Melodia didn't make me tell... Belnika and Julia seems a little too nice about this... I think Julia's gonna play match-maker... Note to self: Be careful.  
People call me beautiful... I think I'm pretty... I'm not too vain... I don't know me... People think they know everything about me... But they don't know anything... Not even Melodia... I know this is kinda stupid, saying that no body really knows me, but it's true.. They don't know ANYTHING... Not even Melodia.. Belnika and Julia, they're the best, just like Melodia... They make me laugh... But deep inside, I know that I never really laughed... Not whole-heartedly... I don't even know who I am... Who am I? ...

Elie

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Journal of Melodia

Elie, one of my best friends... That girl is genuine the happy goddess... Sometimes, I don't think she's really happy... Not really at least... Not a real happy... Just one to make her friends satisfied... She probably doesn't suspect a thing from me... But I noticed, sometimes she isn't really sure of herself... Like she doesn't know who she is... I know... She's Elie... Beautiful Elie... Happy Elie... Or just Elie... She might now realize, but she's Elie, no matter what happens... She'll always be the Elie I know and love...

Melodia

REVIEWW! 


	7. unexpected accidents

here i am, the annoying fanfiction writer, trying to shut my IM up and write... Not much help when you have all 3 IMs open... here's the new upate... I know it's been 4ever sense my last update, but don't blame me... Lot's of fanfic. writers have been delayed by school... stupid teachers... They give 2 much homework...

uhhh: ya... u can e-mail me now or jsut try reviewing with out the www part. and go like ex: yandy . com

tim: thks!

-----------------------------

Bus HARU's POV

Boring... The bus was rumbling on the road... Most boring... Myisa Mountains was sooooo far away... Musica is in the back doing something... The teacher split us up so that we won't cause trouble... Musica ended up with Melodia... Guess who I got stuck with, little miss Perfect Elie... uggg... This is the worst day in my life... What was Elie doing, she was ignoring me while she talked with her friend Julia and Belnika in the seat behind us... This is the worst day in my life... As if I had a life after Elie came... I might as well dead...

... ... ... ... hours if boredom pass... nothing interesting... I tried to listen to what Elie and her friends were saying, but it kinda was nonsense... Sometimes, I wish I knew girl talk... At least I'll have SOMETHING to do...

MUSICA AND MELODIA

"So why am I here?" asked Musica, he was bored to death... That Melodia girl didn't utter a word to him... She only replied and talked to her precise friends... What do they got and I don't? I got the looks, charms, smiles, etc... What more can a girl wnat? Me to be brainy? puh-lz...

ELIE

What am I gonna do? I'm 100 ignoring the guy... Can't go much without shouting something bad about him to him... GRRR... Stupid Haru just HAD to sit next to me... He's gonna get it... Really bad...

HARU

I think Elie getting annoyed... Of something... I think I better make an excuse for staring... Fast... sorry people, I know that this chappie is boring, but don't blame me... I just wanted 2 update

REGULAR POV

"Myisa subway station," the loudspeaker boomed... Eveyone cheered... "Yes! My perfect excuse to not be next to Elie anymore!" thought Hau, he grinned, he didn't notice that Elie, then looked the same way...

The classes boarded the subway... "Why are we boarding a subway?" asked Haru to Musica. Musica shrugged, "Maybe the resort is by the mountain, not on it." Haru is gave up... "CLASS! We're now going to board up this mountain, as you all may be thinking, how? THE SUBWAY GOES UP!" shouted Shiba, the old man had a quite loud voice, even as an old man... The class started buzzing with excitement again that no one could here their own thoughts. "So... We're going up anyways..." bored Musica, he was starting to get really bored... Especially sense the Melodia girl haven't talked a thing the whole ride... "What did you do with Elie?" "Nothing...She ignored me..." replied Haru, he was getting quite sleepy here... YAWN CRASH! "AHHH! Sorry!" "?" The scene was quick, Melodia, who was running toward Elie, tripped over Belnika's new pair of high heels and crashed into Musica... There was an uncomfortable position for both... Melodia on top of Musica with Musica flat on the floor. Haru looked down and asked them, "Are you guys ok?" His replies were groans from Musica and a "What?" from Melodia... Then they both recovered and both jumped up and blushed... There was an embarressing silent that lasted 2 seconds before both started to babble... "Imewassorrynotididn'tseeIshouldn'thavemerunning!" Haru was sweatdropping while both Musica and Melodia were blushing and babbling... "Ummmm guys?... People are staring..." Melodia and Musica both slowly turned their heads... True enough, EVERYONE was staring... Elie grinned a smug smile, Belnika was giggling, and Julia was a wild-grinning grinface. Melodia and Musica both turned red with embarressment... With that, everyone blinked and started their regular talking again... Elie and her gang was walking toward them, smug grins on their faces, note: especially Julia... "Oh Melodia! Come on, we were just talking about you!" sang Elie in a sing-songly voice. Melodia pinked and turned to Musica and said quietly, "Umm... I'm really sorry... Well, I'll be going now!" Musica just nodded and turned around to hide his blush... The girls walked off, each teasing Melodia in turn... "Well, that was entertaining..."Haru blinked... Musica hit him on the head. "WHAT DID I SAY?" complained Haru as he rubbed his head... 


	8. Inner Melodia

REALLY REALLY sorry. I was so into Maplestory, and I kinda foregot that I had part of this chappie down already. And with 700 projects at hand, I REALLY REALLY don't have much time to finish or start new chappies, but still, give me some credit. I still typed it. It's now 11:56 and mom is screaming at me to shut my PC and rest my eyes. Be quiet mom, ppl are waiting for this. o, and this one took sometime cause i wanted it to be SOME help in giving me more time to start the next chappie.

uhhhh: maybe. I just pictured Elie as a little mean on this fic.

kikyoreborn9295: glad u like inside thoughts! Its funny, I didnt know that i update more than you. XD

tim: thks

and Issac, i was confused at first, but glad u liked it enough 2 email me!

Chapter i can't remember what chapter The REAL thing

"As you all may know. Girls and boys have different parts of the hotal. Girls, you sleeping quarters are at the East Wing, boys, the opposite," announced Shiba. No body said anything...There was a awkward silence between the students. "NOW GO! DIDN'T ANYONE HEAR WHAT MR.SHIBA SAID! GO TO YOUR QUARTERS!" ordered Seig Hart. The students grumbled about going to be deaf and plodded to their quarters.  
THE GIRLS

"HEY Elie! Girlfriend get over here!" Belnika yelled to Elie as she came out of the bathroom. This was gossip and rumors time. The girls, all in pajamas were sitting on Elie's now decorated bed. Elie walked over and plopped onto the bed, "What up?" The girls all gave her the mischeif eye. "Hey girl. We just might have a theme ta talk 'bout taday!" spoke Julia, trying to immitate a southern accent. Elie gave them a confused look and said, "What theme? We NEVER had a theme before!" "Girl, you and Haru!" Elie gave them a look and said, "What about me and that jerk? Are you guys thinking I beat him up to soft? Cause if that's teh problem, I'll gladly fix it!" Julia giggled and said, "No silly. It's obvious that he likes ya!" Elie gave her the "are-you-insulting-me" look, "Look girl. I KNOW he likes me. I don't know what's HIS problem. I hate him and that's the way it's gonna be. No matter if he does like me or not, girl, he's gonna get it hard!" Melodia looked at her feet and said in a real quiet voice, "Look Elie, you're always so MEAN to Haru. Why can't you once just be nice to him? And why do you pick on him anyway?" There was a dead silence, Melodia NEVER spoke againist Elie! The words were running through all the girls heads, "No way was that OUR girl!". Finally Elie said, "I don't pick on him, he's just stupid and gets into MY way. My quote, "Stay out of MY way and no one gets hurt". He broke it, so he gets it. And I CAN'T be nice to that baka (baka: idiot)."  
NeXt DaY ppl. I cant believe that I'm writing, and my grandmom in New Zealand is DYING right now...Not kidding.

It was a gloomy grey day...The sky was an endless plain of thundering grey. The land beneath it was covered in snowy white. The snow hurled over and over. Making everyone think that the blizzard was finally over...Then starts again... Truely...It was a gloomy grey day and there was nothing to do about it...

"I KNOW! We can play a game!" suggested Julia, who had already schemed her plan to get Elie and Haru together. "What game? There's nothing to do! What can we do in such a day?" snapped back Elie, she was in a crabby mood after discovering that the famous hot springs of the mountains were closed due to the thundering weather. Julia raised an eyebrow at Elie and said, "Now look at our crabby lil princess...She's all mad that her beautiful chance of the hot springs are ruined. Oh poor Elie. Looks like she'll have to play along with her little friends." note that I'm kinda mean cause I just lost my grandmom. There was an awful silence. No one moved a muscle, they all feared that a slight movement would cause such an uproar between the tension between Julia and Elie that really gloomy grey day. Well, a unlucky little someone just had to burst in at that very awful silence. "HEY GIRLS! Musica wanted to know if..."started Haru before he realised that all the girls were giving him a look of horror. They ALL knew what was going to happen next...And...It kinda did... "YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU SEE THAT WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE?"screamed Elie before she knocked a huge punch straight for Haru's face... And it hit pretty badly...not gonna say anything cause of the rating. ...

Well that's it...I kinda was in a mood at the ending cause I was still taking in about the death of my wonderful grandmom. not kidding.  
I hope you guys review to tell me about it. 


	9. scratch

**Thkies ta all my reviewers... i think im repeating some reviews...How terrible of me...( Oh and I updated the pairings: EliexHaru, MelodiaxMusica, JuliaxLet, and BelnikaxIlluis. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating for a REALLY REALLY REALLY long time. I also thank all those people who just reviewed, like um from 4/1/06-4/21/06. I have a really really good reason for not being able to write, I was lost on the path of time... Lame, yet quoted from all mighty Kakashi-sensei from Naruto. I also have to say that I worked up the courage to write again after my hiatus... Due to death... **

**tim: ya, your idea got me started. -, thks. no, i didnt quit or else i wouldnt be here typing on notepad!**

**kikyoreborn9295: lol, you should write just as much as you review! -...ya i no, ppl dieing sucks, i feel so srry 4 u...bad way ta start the yr...glad you liked that part, it was extremely short anyway...**

**and many other ppl too...**

**Musica: Sup crazy fanfic writer who dumps her fans on the road.**

**Me: HEY! I couldn't update cause my internet crashed!**

**Musica: Hey, you better make me look fabulous in this fanfic! **

**Me: Oh and I'm your slave now?**

**Musica: Hmmm... I would like that... Then, this fanfic would be about ME! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Haru: Uhhhhh... Musica? Are you ok?**

**Musica: Huh? Oh Haru, buddy! Whatcha think about giving this fanfic ALL to your best bud Musica? **

**Haru: Ummm... It's not my chosing, it hers. points at fanfic writer who's annoyed that she's being ignored**

**Musica whispers: Hey Haru, keep it down. Ya know she's a witch and she'll just put her magic to use if I don't stop her from making me, the good guy, take over the fanfic. So whatcha say, hand it over? nudge nudge**

**Haru: okkkkkkkkkkkkk... Um...LET'S JUST START READING THE FANFIC! **

**Oh, another thing to make clear, words further along in the story are "Inner people" thoughts, like your conscience. **

* * *

where we left off: Elie was punching Haru's face off! -

* * *

**Chapter "I can't remember wut chapter it is"**

Everything was silent for a LONG LONG AWKWARD MOMENT! ...The memory clinged

to everyones' minds, flashbacks of what just happened flashed over and over and over and over again in minds to name...

Haru, himself got a memorial of it on his face, for Elie's fist bore a big red mark on his face...

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MY POOR POOR HAND!OWOWO

WOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Elie screamed and jumped while shaking furiously her right hand, which was blinking red from the awfully hard punch (I feel more sorry for Haru then Elie, that punch is gonna leave a mark). Everyone was sweatdropping except for Haru and Elie. Haru was silently muttering something about bloody murder, and Elie was screaming red hot shaking her hand.

everyone:...

chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp...that was how quiet it was with the gang that was watching Haru and Elie...

"Um...Haru, what was it that you were saying?" asked a couragous someone from the crowd of little blinking bobbleheads who were sweatdropping.

"...Oh ya, um... A GAME!" rubbed Haru.

Everyone followed a bruised Haru to the girls' lounge ( a kinda living room). There they found Musica, Let, and...AND, ILLUIS (I might have 4gotten how to spell his name . ...)? Oh how surprised and red Belnika looked. "OMG! THE CUTE MANAGER FROM OUR PLACE! LOOK AT THAT BEAUTIFUL FACE! sigh," thought Belnika, unobvious of her eye-popped friends.

"sigh... Let's get this over with. Who here wanna join us in a game of spin-the-bottle?" sighed Musica, smirking at the girls.

"Ok! Me, Elie, and Belnika are in!" said Julia, ignoring the protesting Elie and the day-dreaming/dirty-thought thinking Belnika. Elie grumbled and finally decided that maybe the miserable puppy look would work and gave Julia the huge brown-eyed puppydog look.

"Awwwwwwww... How CUTE!... But no," said Julia, she and Musica had planned this to get Elie and Haru together. They thought that they would make a cute couple AND stop the bickering and fighting going 24/7.

"This HAS to work.. If it doesn't... I'll torture Haru and Julia Elie until they get together and make out to make up for the bickering and fighting..." Musica muttered. Ok, basically, everyone was following the crowd and the cool gang (Elie's groupie and Haru's gang.). They all sat down and blah blah blah and sat down in a circle.

Ok, so they sat down in this perticular position. And the bottle was at Musica. He spun... The

bottle whirred and spinned and slowed... TIck...Pass Let...Pass another person...And stopped at... MELODIA!

"I am a GOD at spin-the-bottle. Thank to the years of praticise after a beer..." Musica silently cheered. Julia silently cheer, she was REALLY excited to see the romantic side of Melodia and Musica. Elie was still whining. And Melodia was rapidly turning more and more red with every second.

"...Comon. Hurry with it..." said a random girl who was really really mad that she didn't get to kiss the handsome Musica, she turned her nose up and hmphfed.

"I'll get the next kiss..." she thought, bottleing (my grammer, spelling, etc is horrible so plz dont kill me.) her anger within (very horrible thing to do.). Musica sent a secret smirk to Melodia who just looked at her shoes and turned even more red, maybe because of anger. She knew about Musica and his godly skills of Spin-the-Bottle, she had watched him all thosee years at the parties people threw. But this was different, before, she never joined in these games, but now... It was just her and Musica...Slowly, she got up and walked to the center of the circle. She and Musica just stared at each other.

"Before I make you regret that you ever cheated on this game, I want you to know..." said Melodia... Pause... Musica was thinking, "You wanna me to know that you LOVE me?"

"I want you to know..." continued Melodia, "I hate you for this and curse you." Then, Melodia slapped Musica...

"Oww babe. Awful left-handed slap ya got there. But still... I'm not nerved by your threat." whispered Musica as he whispered to her ear.. Everyone just stared, wanting to know what he said to her. Then, Musica kissed her... chirp chirp Melodia was fuming now, yet inside her...

**Awwww... You know that you liked that... How sweet, he likes you!**

But Melodia just ignored it and cooed to Musica as she pasted by, "I'll get you for that Musica!"

Musica walked back to where Haru and the guys were sitting. He did a silent cheer and whispered, "He shots and he scores! And he's even with the beau-tiful Melodia! One score for the music boy and zero for the melody girl!"

And so our heroes went off and played more Spin-the-Bottle.

**

* * *

NEXT DAY AT THE SLOPES!**

it was a snowy day at the mountain. Like always at somewhere so cold and snowy. Everyone was suiting up for their first day at the slopes. The slopes were covered with inches of snow. The whitest snow with a hint of a blue shadow. Out in the distance in a cave, steam rose up into the sky. This was the mountain's hot springs, herbal springs, springs, etc. Of course, those were not of access until after they were on the snow and had hours of fun.

The girls came out wearing their snowboarding outfits. Elie in pink, Julia in blue, Belnika in red, and Melodia in lgiht blue. Elie, Belnika, and Melodia were all new at skiing. Julia, some how managed to learn real fast and was already moving glidly and smoothly over the snow on her water-patterned snowboard. Elie, who was on a black snowboard with a red cross on it, was next to get the hang of it. But she, being wierd, did not learn how to snowboard regularly, but learned lots of tricks and stuff already. She was on the snow ramps in minutes... Belnika, being so annoyed with her board with the snake print on it was not doing real well. Of course, our still-embarrassed Melodia learned quick on her board with music notes on it.

"Um... How do you 'regular' snowboard?" asked Elie as she did a turn in the air ( i donno how to snowboard so don't ask me what that is, I just made it up).

"I guess you just slide." said Melodia as she "slided" pass. Suddenly, there was a whirl of snow and Musica appeared beside them, on a snowboard with a giant golden eighth note on it. He just grinned and pointed his thumb toward three people who were approaching fast. Haru appeared on a board with the picture of the rave sword thing that he puts in his blade. The back ground was a blur of silver and white. Let was riding on a snowboard with a dragon on it, and Illuis was riding on a designer Illuis-face snowboard. (-.-)

"Hmpf, what are you guys doing here?" asked Melodia, she ignored Musica and was directing the sentence to Haru. Elie frowned too and said, "Stalkers, up to nothing good. They stay any longer, we're reporting you guys for staying in the girls lounge."

"Well then, you'll be not seeing any more of these handsome guys around." grinned Musica. Elie put a sarcastic face on and said, "Like we want to. You look like a old perverted hare." Musica scowled and shot back, "And you look like a teddy bear! Wait, that didn't come out right." Elie just slapped him with her all-too famouse slap, "Get lost."

"Then when we're lost, you'll come looking for us. I just know it!" said Musica, "Anyways, care for a contest? Last one down the slope is the one who'll treat us all with snowy mountain ice cream." And he shot off.

"Not fair! CHEATER!" shouted Elie as she took off. Belnika looked at Haru questionly, Haru just grinned and shrugged and shot off after Elie and Musica. The rest followed, as in our beautiful (yet shy) Belnika, Illuis, Julia, and Melodia.

Our "lovely" group raced down the slopes at the order: Musica, with Elie hot on his heels, Haru following closely on her, Let, Julia, Melodia, Illuis, and Belnika, who was having such a hard time dealing with the fact that she probably will get broken nails, and if she takes off the gloves, frostbite. Musica was slowly losing lead as Elie and him went over a ramp and Elie doing flips in the air tumbled further than him, and the fact the Haru was so close to him that his snowboard bumped into Musica's, which resulted as Musica falling as the overs sailed over him. Ouch... Poor Musica...

But Elie and Haru were now both fighting for lead, as you know, each wanted to be better than the other.

"I so ROCK! And you suck..." shouted Elie as she did a high jump over a slope (you might have realized that she learned how to snowboard reguarly now.) and landed on the next slope.

"Ya, as if your right," shouted Haru. They were going so fast that they were a blur to all those around them, neither noticed that fellow snowboarders and skiiers were gapping at them, their mouths dropped to ground, and that the rest of the group were far far farrrrrrrrrrrrrr behind, except... Then... All of the suddenly, an unexpected snowboarder shot ahead of them... Both Elie and Haru's mouths dropped open to see, that Belnika had taken lead?

What really happened was that Belnika snowboarded over ice and flew really quick ahead of Let, who was at the front of their little groupie. And Let, being Let, though that someone had shot a bomb thing at him, so he BAM did this huge shove move and pushed Belnika at a even faster speed ahead... Ouch... Poor Belnika... During this, Belnika was so freaked out that she was screaming at the top of her lungs as she was flying by everyone, who's mouths went even deeper into the ground as they had for Elie, and Belnika also had a giant fist-shaped bruise that was rapidly turning purple on her back. Then, Belnika saw Elie and Haru ahead, then pasted them really quickly, but she also lost all that speed... And Haru and Elie crashed into Belnika... Poor Belnika, she's gonna be covered with bruises... And that was when Let, Melodia, Musica, and Illuis shot past the trio that was lying on the ground... Haru and Elie, naturally being competitive,shot up and sped after them at full speed. While, Illuis, who had stayed, helped Belnika up and got her snowboarding toward the end of the slopes...

So it ended up that Illuis bought them all snowcones, for he was darn rich. And it turned that Belnika was the one with the most bruises, no surprise there. Let won, Musica was 2nd (He was grumpy after that). And Melodia hated Musica. But it wasn't like her to "hate" anyone, so she thought that she was just not-liking him... That's all...

"Darn you Haru! You scratched my new board...YOU PAY WITH PAIN!" screamed Elie as she tackled Haru in the ice cream shop... How violent... People were starting to give them really strange glances... And they were also leaving... And the guy at the counter was scowling... Melodia, obvious of this unlike the two that were fighting (actually, Elie's doing the fighting and Haru, who can't hit a girl, was defending), said, "Um guys? I think this is teh best time to leave..." And so Musica grabbed Haru and Julia grabbed Elie, and Illuis grabbed Belnika for no reason... They left...

"Good riddance..." muttered the counter guy.

**

* * *

Back at the hotal...**

It was lunch... Well actually, for Haru and Elie, it was using food for violence time (don't get perverted thoughts). They were glaring at each other... You could see the spark of hatred between them, and it was glowing redder by the second... All their friends were also going into hate glares (remember, they only snowboarded together as a contest): Musica to Melodia, Let to Julia, but... Illuis and Belnika were having love mushy looks... And the people around them... They were scooting away... FARRRRRRR away from the popular, yet violent group sitting at the middle table.

"I hope you know that the scratch on the board means war..." sneered Elie...

"So? You were probably being stupid and scratched it yourself." shot back Haru.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, IDIOT!" screamed Elie as she grabbed Haru by the collar.

"YOU! I'm CALLING YOU STUPID!" shouted Haru. "Darn", he thought, "I can't hit her!" Elie after hearing that Haru called her stupid, banged his head into his mashed potatoes... Then she let go, knowing that what she just did... Was a BIG mistake... Haru, slowly rising from his mashed potatoes, his face overed with it, snarled and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!" He threw his piece of pie at her, but Elie dodged... The pie flew... ONTO JULIA! Julia, breaking her hatred eletric spark with Let, screamed, "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT! DIE!" And she threw HER pie at Haru.

* * *

**So... um... HOW DO U GUYS LIKE IT! REVIEW! plz... And also, sorry about the inconvient short chapters. I should finish this story soon. I promise I'll give you guys a long chapter sooner or later... And send me ideas, I NEED IDEAS! I'm currently facing a writer's block, and it's BIGGGGG...**

**Review below... It's the button on your left...**


	10. Rave Stone and Elirific

**Thanks everyone for suppporting me! I was surprised that as soon as I updated it that someone had already read it... I thank all the reviewers and the ppl who kindly putted this story onto their favorites list. Yes, it seems that some of you (like PROVIEW) have read ALL my stories... I have just reached my 4000 hits point for this story and it's throughoutly surprising... Yes I will continue the story, for it's my duty! You guys rock! And here, chapt 10 of Life's Rules. I have to explain the title of the story later, it'll be someone where in the following chapters, I promise. Also, in this chapter, let the romance begin... fufufu... note: the romance might NOT actually begin, it all depends on how the fanfic writer is feeling. Current Mood: 5 chance of cloudy rainy weather, 20 chance of thunderstorms. Partly sunny. High winds expected in late afternoon. And 50 chance of evilness. 40 chance of romantic interest. 10 Other. **

**LESSON 1: As I started writing this story, I noticed that a lot of people ask writers to hurry up and update. Well, what we do is actually quite a hard job. It's not that easy to brainstorm everything and write. It took me FOREVER to finish the snowboarding race. What we ask, as reviewers, is something quite impossible for most teens to do. I have EVIL teachers, strict parents, and a dog that eats homework. I barely EVER get to write, unless I'm awake at 2 AM in the morning. I seriously don't MIND you guys asking me to write faster, cause I am such a slow-poke, but remember, this has been a lesson in life. Or is it?**

**Yes and I thank whoever said that Haru should have put a chunk of snow down Elie's shirt, it made my day. AND! He may... MAYBE! And I have to say, I like making Haru suffer, so Elie won't suffer a lot. And there will be some JuliaxLet in this story (though probably not in this chapter. For Let is still considered new and unopen to Julia.). LASTLY, if someone would kindly send me a picture of Belnika, it would be appreciated.**

**And PLEASE forgive me for spelling. I haven't read any other Rave Master fanfics. in a while so I can't remember how to spell these people's names... Yes, how lame... **

**MaKiMoTo95: You were the person who talked about the chunk of snow down the shirt! xD Anyways, thks for reviewing!**

**GlorysGirl4ever: Who knew so many people would read Life's Rule... I hit my 5001 hits, but I only have like 50 reviews (. REVIEW SOON PPL!**

**Ninjaangel: Ya, sadly, I can't find a picture of Belnika either... I'm FORGETTING HOW SEE LOOKED LIKE! NO!**

**timothy411: Hey, weren't you the anonymous review named tim? If you were, you're past review really really was inspiring to the last last chapter (chp 8?), the one about Spin the Bottle... I think that was it... I like the karaoke idea, I might use it, except... Elie sings so horrible... But that can be used to embarress her! Yes, I got a 85 chance to use that idea. Thks. That girl, what's her name, might appear. READ ON!**

**amylovestakuya: It's ok to not read it for a long time. I mean, before, I rarely EVER check my e-mail... And now I gotta check it everyday or else the inbox hits 500 emails...**

**starocean555 (?): Thx, I really don't judge my work myself, so you guys have to do that for me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

We left off at Julia throwing the pie...Headed straight for poor Haru.

* * *

And the pie sailed through the air (slow motioned) and slowly tumbled and flew on... It swirled and SPLAT! Landed on Musica's head... Musica, thinking it was Let who did it, threw his creamed corn at Let. Let, being flexible, dodged and it hit Elie. Elie, who screamed, threw Haru's peas at Musica. Musica, using his hands slammed the peas... And the peas flew... Down Melodia's shirt (heehee, using the idea of Haru putting snow down Elie's shirt)... Melodia screeched and dunked Musica's head into his soup. And Julia started hysterically laughing, and Musica shot his soup at her.. It missed Julia and flew on... Meanwhile, every other kid was also food fighting, but we'll just focus on our heroes instead of them.. Cause everyone else doesn't matter. The soup flew... And splattered onto Belnika, who thought everyone would forget about her and totally not hit her with food. Illuis shouted, "How dare you villans (is that how you spell it) hit dear beautiful Belnika! You shall pay!" And with that, he threw HIS pie at Haru, who was trying to sneak off.

Suddenly... As you all know... These people always ruin a good food fight... A dreaded TEACHER came in... Seig Hart (again, is that how you spell his name?)... He glared at everyone, and all was silent. Calmly, he said, "What.Do.You.Kids.Think.You're.Doing? Certainly not a food fight?" No one responded, they would have been in even more trouble if they did.

"Away! To your dorms! You'll have to clean this up in the morning or miss breakfast and lunch!" he said. And everyone walked away in silence. (0)

**

* * *

**

**AT DORMS**

"Wow, I can't believe we started a food fight. And on the first day of this trip!" exclaimed Belnika, she was sprawled over the couch propping her head on the arms.

Elie, was on the bed. The bed's prime beautiful shade of red sheets had already been rumpled and crinkled and folded in random places. The four poster bed (o.0) had creamy colored curtains streaming down the sides, and had a king sized mattress... Yes, the hotal was 5-stared hotal... The walls were painted gold and deep red and the carpet was the color of any regular carpet, except it was really soft and sorta thick. A picture of a lovely, shining, and glowing castle was hung on th wall. It was a storybook castle. A picture of Cinderella's castle to be exact. A small figure was next to the castle, dressed in a light blue-white dress with gorgeous golden hair. Cinderella. Cinderella with her great, magnificent white steeds and the the pumpkin-turned carriage. And oh! Prince Ever-so-Charming too! If you looked closely. you could see that Cinderella was running away, with only one glass slipper. And the other rested on the step of the caslte. Prince Charming was chasing after her, and the clock had striked midnight... A fairytale castle... As Melodia gazed at it, she only could wonder... Would Musica do that for her? Chase her down to the end of the world for her love? How romantic.. Notice that Melodia wasn't THAT kind of a romantic. Yes, she dreamed of fantasies where her Prince Charming would take her away to her castle on the hill. How often she wished that wishes do come true... How often she wished upon a star, hoping that one day, it would come true... Melodia sighed...

"Melodia? Are you ok?" asked someone. That snapped Melodia out of her reverie.

"Oh yes, I was just wondering," she replied, she was furiously hoping that the girls wouldn't ask her about exactly WHAT she had been wondering.

"What were you thinking?" Oh great, just the question she didn't want to answer... How unlucky...

"Julia likes Let!" was the first thing that came to her head. So that's what Melodia blurted out. Julia's eyes widened and her eyes read, "WHAT!" Elie smirked and squeeled, "I KNEW IT!"

"Ya! Julia, you were blushing your head off when Let "accidently" slipped on that pie and grabbed your head! You resembled a human tomatoe!" squeeled BElnika, she was hopelessly romantic at heart.

Melodia, well, what can we say about Melodia. She was just watching the commotion she caused up among her girlfriends (don't think wrong ppl) and their hopelessly BIG interest on romance.

**GUY DORMS**

The guys were sitting, somewhat still wet from their showers. The only one still showering was Haru. The guys: Musica, Let, and Illuis were now the expert romantic counselors for Haru. Joy...

There was a pause as the circle of so-called romantic experts thought of what to say. Musica, being Haru's best friend was the first to bring up something, "Haru needs help." There was another brief pause before the guys slowly nodded, not yet knowing that they'ld be the super, expert, AND romantic helpers for Haru.

"He needs someone/some people to "nudge" him in the right direction. And we, being Haru's buddies; except Illuis, who we hardly know, are going to "help" him. Slowly, it dawned to the minds of our beloved yet idiotic so-called hero guys of Rave Master. Haru needed help, not in the way as he was NOT wrong in the mind, but because he was hopelessly, a loser at the Game of Love.

"We, are going to be his expert counselors of of love." finished Musica.

"...How do be qualify?" asked Let, "Some of us don't want this to happen to be us who help him."

"One, we're his friends. Two, you need help, too. And three, because he is downright embarressing me by doing all that idiotic love-sick puppy dog face of his when ever he thinks that none of us, Elie, or Elie's friends are looking." stated Musica, he came prepared (at it, boy!)

Let was quiet, he, though he doesn't admit it, does like Julia. She was the fearsome Amazonic Queen of the Wild Battles that he never had. Secretly, he nicknamed her (although he doesn't call her that out loud), Dragon Queen. (a/n: I know that's totally lame, but bare with me...)

"You! Illuis, you qualify because you already have a supposed relationship with Belnika. Let qualifies because he can threaten Haru into practically anything. And I qualify," there he paused to put on his sexy smirk, "Cause I'm a darn sexy beast!" Let and Illuis sweatdropped.

"So here's what we have to do..." whispered Musica as he leaned in and whispered his plans to the other two darn sexy beasts... -.-"

* * *

That night, after Haru came back from showering and the guys had some TV and junk food time, it was almost time to hit the sack. Haru, who had took his journal, which he called Rave Stone (he had it engraved in the new black leather cover he got for it). A lot of people called their diaries and journals different things, and in this cause, Haru named his Rave Stone. He would have named it Rave Adventures except that was kinda lame and his sister then would know that he kept a journal and read it... Haru was ALSO in denial. Like most guys, they won't admit that their journal is actually a...cough diary... So Haru and Rave Stone shut themselves into Haru's room (room #R8) and he took out his shiny, black, ink pen.

_Journal Entry: January 10th _

_Today, was ok. Our first day here at mountains. We (as in Musica, Let, and Illuis) went snowboarding. Musica called a race. Me and Elie were fighting for first, and the others in our dust. Musica eventually (he, at first, was first) fell and was left behind. Loser had to treat the others ice cream. Illuis lost, due to his romantic interest on Belnika. We had to leave the ice cream place cause me and Elie got into another fight. I don't exactly know myself anymore. Everytime I face Elie, see her smile (but never at me), I get this funny squirming feeling in my stomach. I highly doubt it's feelings sense it just started now and I've known Elie for years. _

_Musica and the gang are up to something. I know it. After I came back from the shower (we had a food fight and Mr. Hart got really mad), he was all giggling about something (and so was Illuis). They are up to something that involves me, and that's practically all I know about it. I can't believe that LET, of all people, is working with them! I mean, Illuis, duh, he's kinda idiotic, will join. But Let! He's kinda cold and secluded, but LET! I've got a bad feeling about this and it isn't going to turn out good..._

_Haru Glory _

At the same time, Elie was downstairs at the cafe they have in the 5-star hotel. HER _diary, Elirific (_Elie+terrific). She, however, was not in denial. Girls are girls ang boys are boys. MOST girls (and I mean MOST girls...With the exception of Julia...) admit that their "journals" are actually diaries. Quite, they actually ACCEPT the fact unlike guys... Well, MOST guys who have "journals" call their "journals" journals...Unlike ILLUIS, but...That's another story...

_January 10th_

_Dear Elirific, _

_Today, was...Some what interesting... Our first day at these wonderful snowy mountains that would HAVE been MUCH better if that idiot of a Haru wasn't here. Musica, like the Musica he is, wanted a race down the slopes because he THOUGHT he was gonna win...But he didn't... Loser had to buy ice cream for all of us! Yay ice cream! Anyways, Illuis lost... He had the weirdist looking snowboard! Illuis-print... That idiot Haru scratched my board! Now it has a white scratch on the red cross... HE DIES! Not really, but I wish he was dead..._

_We had a food fight... Of course, it was ALL **HARU'S **fault, and he got us in trouble with Mr. Hart... Mr. Hart's such a meany-head! Mr.Hart's first name is Sake! Which is kinda weird... So he's Sake Hart... Which actually reminds me of For Sake's Heart... The TV show... _

_Melodia looks a little lost today... She was staring at this picture of a really pretty castle which I seem to have saw somewhere before... Melodia definetely likes Musica...Well at least she really SEEMS to like him. Musica, being the dumping-head he is doesn't realize it. **HE **likes Melodia, for god's sake, he KISSED her! _

_Well, I don't have much to say anymore...It seems like these days, there isn't that much interesting things anymore... And Haru's head looks like a pineapple..._

_Love,_

_Elie_

* * *

**So...How did you guys like it? I know it's really really short, but stil... I need more time to add stuff... I REALLY PROMISE to make longer chapters...I'm just caught up trying to think of Naruto fanfics I could write. I'm like OBSESSED with Naruto these days...**


	11. Closet Trick oo

**Guys, I'm SO sorry. I've been kinda caught up with my new Naruto fanfic... It's going AWESOME! But you guys are still #1 according to me hits list, so don't kill the peeps who read the Naruto ficcie... Ok, let's get this going**

**This chapter is dedicated to GlorysGirl4ever, who has been with this story sense forever asa far as I have searched. But I really didn't think the last chapter was that funny... **

**This chapter has a bit of OOCness in it... Considering that I have no idea HOW Celia acts... . or looks like. Someone send me an email... **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Attack of the CELIA!**

"WAKE UP!" shouted Belnika as she hit both Elie and Julia with pillows. Elie jumped straight out of bed, "YES SIR!" and realized that it wasn't military school... Julia, being a sound sleeper did nothing except swat the air as though a fly had just bit her...

"Why did you wake me up? It's only 6..." whined Elie as she shook her hair out as she grabbed her clothes and headed for the door.

"We have to clean up the mess in the cafeteria remember you pickle-head?" Belnika huffed. Elie scrutched up her nose in distaste and whined again, "I'm not a pickle-head,nor am I green-haired. You're such a meanie Belnika!" She slammed the door shut as Julia half-consciously sighed, "Oh Let, you're SO romantic!" With made Belnika and Melodia turn wide-eyed to her and giggling, "Someone has a cr-USH!"

That was when Julia snapped out of her half-consciousness and yelled, "WHAT? WHO! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" as she jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and shot out the door before another word could escape from the mouth of our two cupids, Belnika and Melodia.

* * *

In the cafeteria a while later...

Haru grumbled as he wiped noodles, meat, mashed potatoes and more from the table. He scowled and looked at the far side of the cafe, there was Elie. Using her mindless fans to sweep her section of her floors for her she was almost done. She was just wiping off the last of her tables when she sensed someone who was staring that wasn't oggling at her. She turned and found a spiked gray-head teen giving her a glar from his side... ALL the way on the other side.

She stuck out her tongue and walked over. And then... She threw her wet towel onto Haru's head and said, "It's not polite to star." and walked off. Musica walked over and shook his head, "Dude... You are cursed." as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Haru scowled. He was in no mood what so ever to talk or argue or anything at all. Look at Elie with her mindless minions doing all the dirty work for her like the stuck up bitch she was.

"What ever man. Dude, where's our fans when we need them?" he asked still scowling. Musica grinned, "They're at Elie's table being her fans!"

Suddenly...

"Haru baby-kins!" shouted someone as she latched onto Haru's left arm and started cuddling up purring like a cat. Haru's head shot to the left like a rocket and he saw... Breasts. To the left.

As soon as Musica saw that the rabid fangirl had Haru, he grabbed Haru's unoccupied arm and dashed off far away and whispered to Haru, "What's SHE doing here? I thought we got rid of her." Haru who's face had turned to the color of a ripe tomatoe was starting to cool down. Damn those hormones. And cause he was a soft guy... Never experiencing the view of breasts right in front of the face...

"I...huff...Did...huff...Too...huff" he gasped as he kept himself thinking about green fields, pretty flowers, a golden sun, and anything that didn't start up his hormones.

"Well dude. She screamed your nickname to the world and there's snickering going around... And extreme laughter from Elie. You're gonna be in a world of rumors once she starts the gossip pool up around you. I feel you man, I feel you." (don't get perverted) said Musica pittingly. he actually didn't feel sorry for Haru at all. Musica was a lady's man.

"HARU BABYCAKES! COME BACK HERE!" shouted Celia, the rabid fangirl from half way across the room, walking toward them. Haru paniced once he saw her breasts bounce and he ran...Not caring where he was going... Just away from Celia. Straight into Julia's chest... (an: xD u guys probably wannted it to be Elie but I was feeling a bit of the Haru bashing side so... Read on)

About 10 meters away stood Let. He was fuming. Never did he feel so angry... NO more than angry...Ravaging... Killer mode. He took a deep breath... And headed toward Julia and Haru. Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNN...

"Ah! JULIA! I'M SOON SORRY! SPARE ME!" cried Haru as he dropped onto his knees and begged. JUlia sighed and said, "Forgiven. But watch where you're going dweeb."

Just then, Let arrived. He grabbed Haru by the collar and lifted him and growled in a DANGEROUS tone, "Let's go. You're done." And stomped off with Haru in his fist. The cafeteria door slammed and broke off. Julia gushed with starry eyes, "He's SO strong!"

Outside the cafeteria, Let had slammed Haru onto the wall.

"Don't you dare do that again, you hear me? Next time...You WON'T be spared." he hissed as he dropped Haru and stalked off to where ever he's going. Haru finally started breathing.

Just then, the cafeteria door opened again (it magically got replaced). Elie came out with all her glamour, and looked down at Haru. There was no pity what so ever in those chocolate brown eyes of hers. Only hard coldness.

"OH! Haru baby-kins." she sneered and snickered, "Enjoy the bashing?..." When Haru only stared up at her she sneered and said, "Well, later loser!" And walked off leaving a Haru on the ground and alone...Once again...

* * *

Later in the day...

Haru was walking down the deserted halls of the hotel. He had just passed the ballroom; which was HUGE, the conference room, and hundreds more rooms when he heard the footsteps beyond the next corner. Not wanting to be caught by a teacher (if it WAS a teacher), he pressed himself against the wall behind a giant plant. The leaves of the giant plant hide him perfectly while his green shirt and khaki pants made a perfect camaoflage. The soft footsteps were becoming louder toward his direction and he dared to peek out. What he saw surprised him. A actually genuinely smiling Elie had just passed him. She was walking toward the giant balcony near the ballroom.

Haru, taking chances, as soon as Elie disappeared behind the next corner, he followed quitely. He was pretty sure that he had lost her when he saw something unexpected. It was Elie. She was sitting on the ground leaning against the railings and looking up into the starry skies. She was smiling yet again. A slight breeze blew, making her light brown hair flow in the wind. The radiance of the moonlight made her skin glow with a warm cream color. He fuzzxy white sweater made her seem angelic and peaceful like the silence of the night. She, for once, in Haru's world. Was gorgeous.

It was the simplicity of the beauty that enchanted him. Drawing him into her magical beauty. It was a mystifying feeling that stirred in him that made him felt more drawn to her. It was her mystifying beauty that lured him into goggling at her, hiding from her. He suddenly wanted to come out and hug her. He wanted to smell her hair and bury his head into her soft brown hair. For the first time in his life, though Haru didn't know, he was in love. Whether Haru admitted it or not, it was simple. He was drawn to her simple mysterious beauty.

He...But..It was all too confusing for simple-minded Haru. He had to get away from her. He HAD to. It was confusing him. It wasn't... It didn't...It wasn't... It wasn't LIKE that. He never had those FEELINGS. It was all thrashing at him...It was too much. So, he turned and left. Left her and her beauty. He tried to leave those feelings behind. Tried to leave it all.

Elie turned around. She thought she had felt a presence behind her... Oh well.. She shrugged, stood up, and walked toward the exit. Down the hall... Only to find Haru looking out the window... At the same starry sky that she had looked at.

"Hey! Loser, what you doing here?" she shot angrily at Haru, desturbing his peace. His head shot toward Elie's direction, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"Umm...I was just passing by." he mumbled, looking at his shoes.

Suddenly, there was a clatter of something dropping. It seemed to have came from the door next to them. Haru opened the door, "Huh? What-" and was cut off whe someone shoved Elie, who crashed into him, which made them fall into the small room behind the door. SLAM! And the door was shut.

Ugg... She was on top of something... Her hand was feeling at something warm... And circular... Like a cylinder... Suddenly, she snapped open her eyes and grabbed her hand away from the thing she was holding a few seconds ago. Below her was Haru, eyes screwed shut from the pain abrupting from...Down there and his head. groan

"What happened?" he grumbled. Elie sighed and said, "We fell into this...place." She tried to stand up, but was met by only her falling once again down onto Haru. Her hands managed to stop herself from falling ALL the way down. When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking into gray ones... Haru's eyes... (an: Haru's eyes R gray rite?). Then, she realized how CLOSE they were and pulled back straight away.

In the whole process of falling and falling again. Their legs had managed to tangle them together in a... Sexy position.

"Haru, get your leg off my leg." It was a command to be followed.

After a while, they managed to get themselves into their own half of the little space of the tiny room.

"Haru, try to open the door."

Haru grasped at the doorknob, fingers ALMOST reaching it. But the little space they had made it hard for him to stand and it was squishing him toward Elie. He grasped the doorknob and, no... No click... This wasn't good.. He sweated...

"...It's locked..." Elie screeched in frustration and screamed, "I'M GOING TO KILL WHO EVER LOCKED US IN!" Her sudden shout had startled Haru and he fell... On top of Elie. Squish... He felt it... Her breasts were pressed against his back. Yet it was making him blush furiously. Thank goodness for the darkness.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BASTARD!" screamed Elie as she tried to push him off her.

"OK! OK!" he shouted as he quickly pushed himself off her. So there they sat for quite some time until there was this awful shudder that the door just made. And it kept on shuddering. Suddenly, when they were getting hopeful that someone was going to let them out, a voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Nope. It's locked. And I highly doubt that Haru and Elie would be in a hotel ro-" and the voice was cut off by a snickering noise as another started, "Unless they were MADLY in love and decided to make out...Or something more in a empty room!" That made Elie and Haru's faces turn to the color of ripe tomatoes. Then, they remembered those voices... It was Julia who tried the door...And Musica who snickered. Oh! They were gonna get Musica when they got out!

Speaking of getting out... It snapped. They could call out! Haru and Elie scrambled up and started shouting, "MUSICA! JULIA! HELP!" The cries of help were worthless... The fading of the footsteps had already disappeared. They were far from hearing their "lost" friends' cries for help.

Elie was furious. She started throughing a tantrum on Haru. Hitting him and many more. And it was just darn sensored for this T-rated fic... SO... like 10 minutes later...

"Hey wait..." Haru started thoughfully... Elie sent him an irritated glar but he ignored it and went on, "Didn't Julia say that it was locked..." And it popped to their dim heads...They both shot for the door... And indeed, there was the lock... The fubbled until the lock clicked and WHOSH! The door flew open with two teenagers falling. Elie on top of Haru. Another...squish... And they were out... How stupid... HOW DENSE WHERE THEY! STUCK IN A CLOSET THINKING THEY WERE LOCKED FROM THE OUTSIDE WHEN ALL ALONG THE LOCK WAS INSIDE! WITH THEM! DIM-WITTED PEOPLE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Err- I hope I didn't do so bad with this one.. It's kinda boring to my opinion. Anyways, srry reviewers, I didn't have time to check my email when I did this one so the pennames are not up... I'll add them for the next chapter. And the mysterious author (TT Ya rite) decides to give a clue of what race she is. You have to have a knowledge in Naruto too...Just a bit. And Japanese... JUST A BIT! and it's seriously easy...**

**The Clue: The starting flight technique of one thousand birds, the greeting in kage bunshins, the knee in ne-san, and the beginning of awesomeness in sugoi, and then a screaming starts of an EK! **

**I hope that isn't too hard... REVIEW! ∧ don't eat me..**

**0 >. 0 Mii... **


	12. Karaoke OOCness Part I

**I don't have any idea what so ever to how to end this story... Life's Rule already has too many chapters... Maybe I should make a sequel... BUT I HAVE NO IDEAS! **

**Thanks for reviewing...But I know you guys are all mad at me for not updating... High School is a pain ok? **

**------------------------------------------------More ideas plz------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: Karaoke OOCness Part I**

Elie was finally back. She fumed. She cursed Haru for being so stupid. Even a rat had a higher IQ than HIM. She was red. And she was making footprints in the red carpet of the hotel. Ouch. How she really wanted a print on his face. She blamed Haru. Idiotic Haru, who knew no better than a pig.

Julia suddenly popped up from behind a corner, beaming as she saw her good friend.

"ELIE! YOUR BACK! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN DRAGGED OFF BY WEREWOLVES! Thank god you weren't." Julia screamed as she grabbed Elie in a bear hug. Poor Elie couldn't breathe breath/breath wut eva. . To Elie's rescue was Melodia, who also suddenly popped up looking worried and saying, "She's PURPLE Julia! You can let her go now, please!" And Julia dropped Elie onto the ground. And JUlia... Sudden change of heart.

"HOW DARE YOU JUST GO SOMEWHERE WITHOUT TELLING US! YOU GOT US ALL WORRIED! I WISH YOU WERE DRAGGED TO THE DEN OF WEREWOLVES! THEN WE WOULDN"T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU SUDDENLY DISAPPEARING! YOU DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED! NO MORE ICE CREAM FOR A WEEK!" roared Julia as Elie hid behind Melodia whimpering like a whipped pup.

As suddenly as the change of heart...

Illuis and Musica... imagine in cartoon work Chibi Illuis and Musica ran down the hall with hands high up in the air with a red banner that read "PARTY ANIMALS" screaming at the top of their lungs, "PAR-TAI! PAR-TAI! WILD PAR-TAI IN THE BALL ROOM! PARTY!". Then chibi Illuis and Musica's clothes suddenly changed to that of a red and white cheerleader uniform with red pom-poms. And then The hall seemed got dark as a disco ball magically appeared and streamers were everywhere. A second after that appeared, wild music came on as chibi Illuis and Musica started to shake their hips and dance to the beat. Shaking the pom-poms...

0.0...

"PARTY!" screamed chibi Illuis and Musica as everything turned back to regular Rave Master format and then... They took off screaming par-tai again...

Elie blinked. Melodia blinked. The Belnika that just showed up blinked. Julia blinked. People who had came to the hall blinked. Blink. Blink.

"LET'S GO PARTY!" screamed everyone. And they were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was held in the giant ballroom of the hotel. The room was dark with the exception of the disco ball and the stage lights. Some band named Evolution was rocking and rolling (literally) on the stage. Hundreds of teenagers danced wildly to the music as Elie and gang entered. There was a newly installed bar at a corner of the room, alcoholic dinks were handed out (let's just say that there's no age limit in Rave Master). The food table was filled with the junk foods, sodas, etc. The whole party was grooving.

Julia grinned. Party animal. She shouted as she zoomed to the dance floor and was dancing like she never danced before on the dance floor in seconds. Poor Melodia was too shy to join the partying party animal crowd. Belnika went to the bar to get a drink, and Elie left to go to the food table, leaving poor Melodia ALL ALONE...

She smelled alcohol in the air. It was practically on everyone. Glittering glasses colorful drinks were held in hands, on tables, chairs, and the floor. She felt uncomfortable here. It was too alcoholish. She was no drinker. She was headed for the glass door that led to the balcony when a rough tanned hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her near it. It was some drunk.

"Why hello you pretty little thing!" he cooed as he used a finger to left Melodia's chin up so that she was looking at him. What he saw in her eyes displeased him. Fear. He grinned drunkenly before saying, "No need to be afraid of moi! I just wanna have a dance with you." Melodia tried to free herself form the grasp of the man, "Please let go of my wrist. I don't feel like dancing." She struggled, angering the man. The man growled, "I never said you had a option or not."

"No! I really don't want to dance!" she pleaded as she struggled again. This time, the man slapped her. Melodia gasped as she used her free hand to touch her now red cheek.

"You really shouldn't disobey the wishes of a woman. It isn't the ways of a gentleman." said a calm voice from behind the drunk. The growled and snapped around to be only met with a fist. Then, he was unconscious on the ground.

"He really is no lady's man." commented Musica as he wiped his fist on a napkin. Melodia gasped and bowed her head, "Thank you so much!" Musica turned to her and grinned, "No prob. Anything for a damsel in distress." Melodia blushed, "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Dance with me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later

"I can't believe they actually did it. THEY GOT US A KARAOKE ROOM!" screamed Elie as she danced through the crowd of people and headed out of the ballroom with a really red Melodia in tow.

"That's so nice of Haru and Let..." murmured Melodia. Elie finally noticed that the WHOLE way Melodia had been red as a tomatoe and REALLY quiet. She blinked, "Are you ok? I mean, your face is so RED!" That made Melodia even MORE red as she frantically shook her head and shouted, "NO! NO! NOTHING'S WRONG! I'M FINE!"

Elie sweatdropped, "Ok...What ever you say..." And proceded to walk them to Karaoke Hall 3.

They found the doors leading to the hall and entered... GASP! It was all lights, even more than the ballroom. Flashing lights of different colors rayed the whole room, bathing the two teens in bright colors. A disco ball bobbed in the ceiling, spinning. The HUGE screen had face! AND IT WAS LOOKING AT THEM! It smiled... Melodia fainted.

...THUD... Elie was still gasping at the screen when she suddenly decided to ask Melodia if she was dreaming or not. She flung a hand to her right... And touched air. She felt around the air... Nothing. And turned to look down... And SCREAMED!

"MELODIA! OMG! WHAT HAPPENED! GAK! CALL 911!" she screamed as she tried to shake Melodia awake.

"MELODIA! MELODIA! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME!"

She paniced... And fainted too.

Just then, Haru and gang, plus Julia and Belnika were walking down the hall...

"I wanna show you guys the awesome karaoke room! We got it from the front-" Haru pushed open the door and... Belnika and Julia screamed and rushed in.

"ELIE! MELODIA! SPEAK TO ME! SPEAK!" shouted Belnika in wild panic as she too tried to shake her friends awake. Julia? Well...She screamed...Again...

And then... Melodia was awake... She groaned... Saw the blurry images of her friends and smiled, "I had the weirdest dream that there was a face on that screen over there...giggle it smiled at me!" then she looked over at the screen, saw the smiling face...SHRIEKED and fainted...Again...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I did want to make this a long chapter, but... You guys were totally impatient and pushed me to write quickly! SO I HAD TO QUICKLY UPDATE AND THIS IS THE RESULT! . **

**Enjoy...**

**AizSaku**


	13. AN

**I...Am...TOTALLY...gonna..blow... How could I get only 2 (TWO!) reviews in chapter 12... ( Yes, that chappie was a little LAME but, you guys DIDNT even GIVE me a REVIEW BASHING me about THAT chapter...OMG And I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE WAITING FOR THE NEXT FREAKIN CHAPTER .. AFTER ALL...You guys did comment on I should update sooner than mid of august...BUT...When I DID update...NO one (except 2 ppl) REVIEWED! **

**SO...NOW I'm not gonna give you guys the long chapter... NO I'm not... Yes, til be all short chappies until I get 10 more reviews (or at least MORE reviews).. **

**AND I'm outa ideas...No idea wut so eva of wut to write in the comedy act of Elie and Haru... Nope...Opps...Just got an idea...This story is gonna have like 20 chappies before I end it...--; but no one is gonna read that many... **

**Oh, and submit songs you want the characters to sing... May add them...**

**AizSaku is MAD!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Preview...Later on (not on the next chapter...perhaps)**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! NOW WE'RE STUCK IN THIS MESS! HOW DO YOU INTEND TO GET US OUT NOW?" she screamed. He winced. Paused, but couldn't come up with an answer this time. He was truely out of luck... And to think he's friendship with Musica was totally messed up, too... He hit the dead end.

---------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you would cheat me for my best friend...We're over."

------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Break Away

**FIGHTING DREAMERS! YA! Finally...Reviews... Sorry guys, there had been some writing blocks now and then...IDEAS!!! I thk you guys for giving me more ideas than the ppl at the Naruto fanfictions I do... Geez...They only vote for the title... Anyways..I'm not the best Rave Master fanfic. writer out there (Rave Masta is an awesome writer), but I try ok? **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I really do wish that Rave Master/Groove Adventures Rave belonged to me...But it doesn't..If it did...Then the world would be raining Plues...I wish... sigh I don't think I even own this fanfiction... It half belongs to the guy who made Rave Master, and 1/4 to Fanfiction..3/8 to u guys... And that little bit left over for me... I don't own a lot... But at least more than u guys...xD**

**P.S: I'm do not think myself as a funny person. I just say and do stuff that make others laugh... And I seriously didn't think this fic would go under humor, too...I humiliate myself...Although others think it's absolutely hilarious... o.o**

**oh...and the translations are probably a little off...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter: Karaoke OOCness Part 2**

**(thxs to Tim...Again) **

How people get drunk singing Karaoke, the world might never know... But scientists have studied where the gene of alchoholism is...It was at a raging part talking way too loud. We study the art of the drunks and how they always seem to be the real perverts at a party... Yep. The drunk and perverts.

Some how... Melodia and Elie managed to not faint again...Wow...what a accomplishment after they fainted 20 times at the sight of the now extremely irritated face on the screen...

"Ha ha ha! I knew that it was a computer! I always knew that! You bet I know!" laughed Elie after she finally regained consciousness...She, at least, fainted less than Melodia... Nope, only lost by one. 19 times to faint. How can a person's brain take that much fainting...You'll think they'ld had already cracked their poor skulls open. A mass of brains would probably be on the karaoke floor...But this is the cartoon world, and no such things happen. End of story.

"Who's gonna go first?" asked Julia as she took a swig of beer. Ice cold beer...Fresh from the mountains...I think...

"Hmm...Where does beer come from?" asked Elie as she tapped her chin... Julia burped, "Dunno, I'm not a genius..."

"It comes from factories..Duh..." said Musica as he ran his fingers through his hair and flashed a sexy smile at some fangirls who were looking at him. Melodia looked down at the floor to take her eyes of Musica, she was feeling the air of jeolousy already. Elie noticed and giggled, pushing Melodia to the side to talk to her privately, "Ohhhhh...So soon Melodia? I thought you didn't like him yet! YET!!! But looks like someone has a cru-ush!" Elie sang as she skipped around Melodia. Melodia blushed and hissed, "I do NOT like him!"

"Do not like who?" asked Musica as he smirked and raised a eyebrow as he walked over. Melodia instantly flushed and stammered, "It's nothing! I was just telling Elie I don't like Kim that much..yes...Kim Mizushi, you know...That senior with the wack hairstyle!" Musica, obviously did not believe her but he let it cool with a smirk, "If you say so...Any ways, they want you ladies over there." he nudged his chin to were the group was waiting.

"oh..ok! Let's go Melodia!" giggled Elie as she dragged Melodia off toward the group.

As soon as he saw them turn around and leave. Musica rolled his eyes, women..He could never understand why they would not come out straight and admit they have a crush on soemone... After all, he ALREADY heard the whole conversation... snicker

When Elie, Melodia, and Musica got to the group, Illuis and Julia were having an argument of where beer comes from.

"IT COMES FROM THE MOUNTAINS!! FROM SOME SORT OF ROOT!!!"

"NO!! IT COMES FROM THE FACTORY!! WHO MADE IT FROM CHEMICALS!!!"

"NO!!! IT COMES FROM-"

"Actually... Beer comes from yeast and another sort of ingredient... Yeast is a fungi...So it's neither root or...factory..." interrupted Haru.

(an: I have no idea where beer actually comes from..Some dude just told me it came from yeast..)

"Let's just get onto the Karaoke part, ok?" sighed Haru.

"...Fine." came the two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...What do we sing?" asked Elie as she peered over Haru's shoulder to look at the song lists.

"I dunno. Do you wanna sing something?" asked Julia as she gave her the song picking indexy book...Thing to Elie.

"Oh NO! Of COURSE not...I don't believe in singing." she sniffed as she stuck her chin up to the air. Julia shrugged, "Ok.What ever..."

"MELODIA CAN GO FIRST!!! HER NAME SOUNDS LIKE MUSIC ANYWAYS!!" shouted Illuis as he pumped a fist up into the air. Melodia backed away, "No! I- I don't want to go first..."

"YA! GO MELODIA!! GO FIRST!! YOU'RE AWESOME!!!" shouted Julia.

So...Melodia was pushed to first. They pushed her up to the screen...

"Um...Mr. Screen Person...I'll pick #314748..."

**Gairoju nokoru yukitachi ni The remainng snow on the roadside trees,**

**Hikari to kaze ga furisosogu Are blown away in the light. **

**Mune wo hattemo utsumuitemo Even if I'm filled with pride or looking down at myself,  
Kisetsu wa ashi wo tomenai neI can't stop the seasons from changing.**

Yubikiri mitai kawashitetaJust like pinky swearing,  
Ja ne to mate ne tte yuu kotobaOr saying phrases like "bye" or "see you".  
Nareta shigusamo wasurerunoHow can you forget these familiar gestures?  
Chugau mirai e yuku noAre we headed to different futures?

Kono sayonora ga tabidachi narabaIf this farewell is the beginning of a journey,  
Boku no egao wo zenbu ageru yoI'll smile as much as I can for you.  
Deatta koto wo aruite machi moEven the fact that we met and the streets we've walked  
Futari no mune de ikitsudzukeru noWill remain in our hearts.

Zutto zutto wasurenaiI'll never, ever forget,  
Tobira ikutsu aketemoEven if I open countless doors.  
Donno ni tooku hanaretemoIt doesn't matter how far apart we are,  
Tsunaida te to te hanare wa shinaiOur locked hands will never seperate.  


**Muriyari ni demo wasurenakyaI have to forget you even if I have to force myself  
Tsugi no jibun ni ikenai noOr I won't be able to face the rest of my own journey.  
Ugoki hajiometa hoomu koshiAs the train starts to move away from the platform  
Kimi ga chiisakunaruYou become small.**

Kujiketa toki wa sou boku no tameWhen I was in pain, for my sake,  
Daijoubu da ta naite kurete neYou told me it would be all right through my tears.  
Hajinai youni tsukuyoku naru karaI will be stronger so that I won't feel embarrassed,  
Yakusokusuru you yume wa kanaeruSo promise me that our dreams will come true.

Oto no shinai namida gaMy silent tears are  
Kono mune hagereru kedoPouring out of my heart but  
Kuyamazu ni fumidasu yoI'll take a step forward without regrets.  
I'm sorry for your tenderness...Mate aeru madeI'm sorry for your tenderness, until I see you once again  


**Kono sayonara ga tabi dachi narabaIf this farewell is the beginning of a journey Boku no egao wo zenbu ageru I'll smile as much as I can for you**

It was a sweet sorrowful song...Melodia's soft voice went wonderful with the tone. After she finished, there was a dead silence before a round of applause roared out at her. People cheered and whistles. Her friends screamed in joy for her, but then...There was silence again...The score was about to appear...

100!!!!! DING DING DING!!!!

Everyone was roaring with applause again... But none was as impressed as Musica was. He was silent the whole time. He rathered enjoyed her voice and was in a sort of daze... His eyes glassed over and the sound of her voice still rang in his head...

"You didn't like it?" asked Melodia as she approched him... He snapped out of his reverie to shake his head furiously, "No! I loved it!" before flushing and making an excuse to get a drink.

Melodia's face reddened with the comment. She was so pleased with herself. After her dance with Musica, and now this! It was turning out to be a wonderful evening after all!

But not all stories end happy... Who knows...

While Elie was clapping and being happy for her friend, a pair of arms circled around her chest and grabbed her breasts. She yelled out and tried to struggle out of the strong grasp, "Get off of me you pervert!" She was shouted at him, jabbing her elbow into the drunk's chest. Ofph...

"Why should I, my little beauty?" he smirked as he hugged her tighter. Elie hissed in fury as she raised a leg kneed him hard...Where it hurts...

"Ouch! You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" he roared as he pinned Elie to the wall. BAM!! Suddenly, a fist flew at him and knocked him straight off Elie and into a crowd of dancers. Shouts rang from the dancers the drunk crashed into.

Haru dusted his fist and kneed down to look gently at Elie, "Did he hurt you?" Elie was surprised, not only had her worst rival helped her, but he actually cared if she was hurt of not. She flushed, "Um..I'm fine." Haru smiled to her chocolate orbs and helped her up, "Good. Why don't we go back to the karaoke?"

Melodia looked worried when Elie came back with a bruised wrist.

"Oh my gosh! Elie! What happened!?!" she cried as she dabbed at the ugly red bruise that was turning purple.

"Oh. Some drunk came and was harrassing her" he jerked a head over to the follow and unconscious drunk on the floor. Melodia gasped! It was that same stupid perverted drunk that had attacked her! How was he back!?!??!

Omg...It's funny how drunks seem to never die...

Yes, drunks are the amusing people .

----Deleted Scene-------------------------------------------

Melodia: gasp It's that same drunk! runs away screaming for Musica MUSICA!!! MUSICA!!! SAVE ME!!! THAT DRUNK HAS CAME TO HARASS ME AGAIN!!!

Musica: Fair Melodia! I shall die before I let that beep hurt you again!

Melodia: How ROMANTIC!!! coo flutteres lashes

Musica: SWEET MELODIA!! MARRY ME!!! faints

AN: that was just some random thing I came up with while half-drunk from sodas... Then I read it..Roared and deleted it out of humiliation... Just thought maybe you guys would want to read some 4 line retarded sap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was rocked away in romance and comedy...To those who weren't involved. The fun in this trip was almost over... But there was still one last trick that the Trickster wanted to play... cackle

Haru Glory panicked (?)! He was LOST!!!... Lame... Yes, after rocketing to the bathroom for drinking too much...uh...Drinks. He got LOST. It wasn't HIS fault that he had forgotten HOW he even got to the bathroom in his panicked state of panic. All he remembered was that he walked out of the bathroom and did not know where he was OR how he got there in the first place.

So. It was his fault.

"WHERE AM I!?!?!?" shouted the nervous Glory boy (err-man with a boy's heart?). In the frinzy of it all, he was now once again running maniacly in the hallways of the hotel, screaming for help where no one could hear him... Let's just say:

Girl's Wing--------------------------Lobby-------------------------Boy's Wing

---------------------Ice cream-------------Cafe

------------------Karaoke/Ball Room---------------Balcony

-----------------------------------------------------------------Bathroom...

Random Hallways That Never End (AKA: the RHTNE... You pronounce that r-I-ght)

Ya...He was lost... WITH NO WAY BACK!!!

So Haru kept on running and running, he ran around a corner and BAAM!!!! CRASH!!!! SHRIEK!!!

What had happened was that Haru had ran around the corner and crashed straight into the poor dark-haired girl named Melodia, who was innocently about to turn the corner to go use the restrooms when this big mean wolfy Haru didn't watch where he was going and crashed straight into her! And what else!??!?! He had pushed them straight into an EXPENSIVE (EXTREMELY!!! MUST I SAY EXTREMELY EXPENSIVE!?!?) VASE!!! AND IT CRASHED!!!! gasp AND BROKE INTO A MILLION PIECES gasp! Gasp! GASP!! faints

And lass...That wasn't all...

"HOW COULD YOU!??!?!?! I THOUGHT WE WERE ON A REALATIONSHIP NOW MELODIA!!!" shouted..You can guess, Musica. He was really angry, as soon as he said-erm..Shouted those hurtful words he stalked away, leaving a teary Melodia to break down and cry...

"Melodia? I'm So sorry, I didn't know!" murmured Haru as he bent down to comfort the poor girl who's heart had just been shattered. 'Well, at least thing can't get any worse..' Haru thought...

Wrong.

Elie had just wondered down the long castaways of hallways, wondering what all that yelling, screaming, and breaking noises where coming from... To end that all...Coming storming like a dark thundercloud was Musica...His face was a mixture of anger and pain.

"Hey Mu-" she was cut off when Musica had not even turned to see her and had walked away. Elie sighed, well, this was going nowhere. She continued to skip down the interesting, most-mysterious, enigmatic hallways, thinking about the wonders that must lie beyond the corners. Then...She heard sobbing. And then the comforting murmured words being..Murmured.. She, being the curious cat she was..Wondered on...NOT minding WHO's private moment she might be intruding.

She turned and saw... Haru hugging a crying Melodia...This could only mean one thing... Melodia was so emotional that Haru had just asked her to be his girlfriend...But...But...She always thought that Melodia liked MUSICA... Oh! That could lead to...Musica..The Musica that had just stormed off... But.. Haru, didn't Musica and the others say that Haru had feelings for HER?.. But...This was too much thinking and pondering for the heart and the brain... She bit her bottom lip bitterly and turned around and started to go...

Haru turned. He thought he had heard a noise. He looked up, only to see Elie's retreating figure. His heart leaped. No...She couldn't have saw the scene the other way! But knowing Elie, this was probably exactly what she saw this scene as...

"ELIE!!!" he called, but she didn't answer, she turned the corner and left. No word...He probably got her head to spin to one thousand thoughts... Melodia snapped her head up when she heard him call her friend's name, "Elie!?! No no...ELIE!!" she called as she scrambled up to call to her friend...But the girl had already left them two alone...

"I'm so sorry Melodia! I...It's all my fault...If I hadn't got lost here and not crashed into you..This all wouldn't have happened... I'm the one to blame! I'm so sorry! I don't know how you can ever forgive me! It's all...NO...I'm sorry..." He whispered before he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away. Melodia clutched her hand to her chest, tears swimming in her eyes, but she couldn't say anything...This was all too much for her...She didn't want to blame Haru, but really, it wasn't all his fault either... She shouldn't have been wondering in the halls... She should have just stayed with Musica. But curious...She had came...

"I..." she began as she cleared her tears..But when she could finally see clearly...Haru was gone. No trace of him was here...Except for the little note that he had left..."I'll pay for the vase" the little sticky note read. She sniffed, and burst into tears once again...It really wasn't his fault..It wasn't...It was just the fact that he was unlucky, and she was too...That they were so unlucky that they had dragged their best friends into this mess... Now, how'll she ever talk to Elie again? And it was worse for Haru...Musica and him had been friends sense they were BABIES! And that friendship was broken in a messy matter that had never intended to seem differently than what it actually was... The matters of the heart...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TT Ok...So maybe it ISN'T that long... But at least it's long compared to my other ones...I think...0.0 Anyways, thanks for the review guys..AND REVIEW MORE!! MORE!!!MOOOOOOOREE!!!!! poor Haru and Melodia..Wonder what kind of romance is gonna happen after this..Hm... **

** Aizy **


	15. Hiatus

**I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY that this is probably the 5th author's note for this story for those who have been with me since the beginning . **

**I'm thinking of putting this story on hiatus…FOR REAL! I really am not having fun in the writing of this story. I'm always thinking about HOW to please you guys, and in truth, I should have written this story exactly how I wanted to (which I really don't know what I want). I just don't want to write this story anymore. I'm all out of ideas and I think my writing is just boring. **

**I really sorry for those who actually liked this fanfiction, but I'll try to write some more when I get inspired. For now, I think this will be a while before I continue this story. I probably will update the next chapter in a….Half a month or so when I have time to finish writing it, then I'll put this story on hiatus…SORRY!!!**

**Aizy **


End file.
